


Hic sunt dracones

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (because I want Luke Leia and Ezra to at least get in long distance contact), (or well we will see), AU for season 4 because gotta make something up till it airs, AUing original trilogy somewhat, F/F, F/M, Gen, LOTS OF SPOILERS, M/M, Other, Spoilers, Warning for spoilers, because I am busy but don't want to forget the whole plot, because i'm weak for AUs so yeah, because well if you know how much I love AUs, don't read before season two and season three, ficlets of various length, too late for that, unfortunately no Maris Ferasi in this fic, you will not be surprised at AUs here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Fulcrum.Something he's chosen to be.Will he ever stop being sure that it's written on his forehead one moment, being sure that it's completely invisible the next moment... and unsure the rest of time?_________A series of ficlets that aren't one big fic because I don't have much time for this fic this year. All same universe. Often not in a chronological order. Kallus' PoV on the whole thing, but by no means only about Kallus.TBC in Excerpt 3 - Onderon (will be finished and posted by 1st July, probably.)





	1. Excerpt 1 - By the light of Lothal's moons

**Author's Note:**

> General A/N: ficlets in "Hic sunt dracones" won't necessarily be posted in chronological order, but they all take place in the same universe.

**By the Light of Lothal's Moon, or May I Not Go Crazy**

Agent Kalus has always prided himself on his memory. He made a point of never forgetting any important, or potentially important detail. Or so he had thought, at least. And if it was unnecessary to remember something, to be constantly reminded of it, he was able to throw it away. Far, far away. Or so he had always thought. He wasn't like some high-ups who seemed to be constantly plagued by some memories. How pointless and detrimental for... for sanity, even..? Would that be.

He imagined that if he was like some people he's met, he'd, for example, have nightmares about

_Onderon_

_why_

_why me_

_why not_

_who just had a child and_

_why not_

_was going to get married next week_

_why_

more often than once a month.

 

That's why it was obvious to him than he no longer remembered minute details of, let's say, for example, Kanan Jarrus' torture session.

Apparently he's remembered Kanan Jarus' torture session fairly well, because, right now, he was sweating, and out of breath, and looking into the mirror (that, at least, was a part of normal morning routine for him, so at least, nobody noticed. Nobody noticed. Nobody noticed. Has anyone?) to check. To confirm that he didn't look anything like the Jedi, and therefore, it also stood to reason... that Grand Admiral looked nothing like the Grand Inquisitor. And so, the dream was a sham, because if Thrawn ever tortured him, surely he'd do it differently.

_Is that supposed to be a comforting thought?_

______

_But it's not morning. It's. It's midnight. I went to sleep ten minutes ago. Only ten minutes of this dream and I'm shaken? What sort of 'secret informant who sent one secret message to rebel alliance.. with proper caution and secrecy...' am I, then?_

Ten minutes could last ten ages when awake, that didn't surprise him. Not after Onderon. Not ever again. But when asleep??? That was... something entirely new. And by the light of Lothal's moon, he - agent Kallus - agent _Fulcrum? - for now? - temporarily (please)-_ had no idea what to with this new information.

 _Never sleep again_ sounded tempting, but Colone's Yuralen words from years ago, back when Kallus wasn't even one of his best pupils yet, sounded in his ears. Words towards many eager and overeager students.

_The lack of sleep won't make you more efficient. And yes, it will ensure that nobody will kill you in your sleep. Nobody apart from your own mind, that is._

_The mind is a danerous thing. You would all do well to treat your own with proper respect: or leave this place,_ now.

________

The lightsaber on his neck, the second time, instead of the torture session. Was that better or worse? If he had a choice, what would he choose? But on one of those chairs. Please. That is, after the second transmission. Phantom lightsaber, naturally. The inquisitor's skin was suspiciously blue, (and the breath laboured, such a heavy sound), for the split second there was - was not - an image of an inquisitor behind Kalus' eyelids.

The phantom warmth from the meteorite piece that has already cooled down completely three weeks ago helped. Slightly.

__

That is, the formerly warm (so it was still there, in memory, easily recalled and brought forth, the light, the heat) rock thing or whatever, well, it let him sleep for an hour. Keep sane? He counted that as an enormous success - considering. The circumstances or... well. Wasn't he the one making those circumstances? Nobody asked him to suddenly become a Fulcrum. It was his own mistak-- decisi--- something. Something. What was the word, for this?

_Sort of._

_But I think I forgot the word. 've forgotten. Perhaps? A word. For a decision that's not an order and not a mistake. Maybe?_


	2. Excerpt 2 - And then and then and then (glad Jabba's still alive, forgot how loud he was)

The hologram of Ezra's transmission vanished for a moment, so Kallus quickly reconfigured the settings, slightly concerned, because what if these weren't technical issues? What if Ezra Bridger sudddenly did something moronic - well, he meant impulsive - again, or what if suddenly Ezra Bridger was found again by Darth Vader? And this time, without Han Solo's, Chewbacca's, and Luke Skywalker's help, wasn't able to escape?

'...with his lightsaber just so! And I took pity on him, because he barely knew the forms. So I showed him the proper forms!'

He forgot how chatty Ezra could be when excited. He chuckled.

'But the thing is, I still can't find Kanan. But I think - if he - I would... I would have felt it. I know I would! Wouldn't I?'

Kallus stopped himself from sighing.

'Jabba. I don't know a thing about the Force.'

There was a moment of silence, and for that moment, Kallus wondered if, maybe, that was a wrong thing to say, honest as it was. If he should instead share some of countless gossip regarding Kanan Jarrus' possible whereabouts. Unchecked rumours, as of yet. However... with Ezra Bridger, they had this strange and awkward understanding of... being rather frank.

'Hey.'

'Yes?'

'Thanks, rebel scum,' Bridger said quietly, grinning a little. 'You're no Hera or Chop - or Sabine, though you know how busy she is now - when it comes to cheering me up, but you're getting there.'

What was that even supposed to mean? 'Jabba's' sense of humour still eluded him sometimes, after all this time. 

Or maybe Bridger's sense of humour was just plain awful.

'Hey!'

'Yes?'

'What are you thinking??'

'Nothing important.'

 

 


End file.
